Dove Taylor and Ice Magic Chapter 2
by 21peach
Summary: Jack bumpes into Dove in the middle of the hallway. Will he find out if Dove actually has ice magic?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Does she have it?

After the sorting, Rapunzel's cousin, Dove was the first to go up to the Gryffindor common room. She stood in front of a mirror. She was a beautiful normal height girl and an age of 14. She had a long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. Dove was a very shy girl so she didn't want to meet her cousin's friends nor the Gryffindor students. She went up to her dormitory she shared with her only friend, Emma.

The next day, the first thing that Dove had was Defence Against the Dark Arts. She sat with Emma at the back of the class. That's when she caught Rapunzel whispering something to Jack. "Hey, Jack! Thats my cousin sitting back there with Emma.""So, she's your cousin. Can you try asking her at the end of the class?" Jack asked. "Uhh… About that, my cousin is extremely shy and she doesn't talk much." Rapunzel answered back. Just then, Professor Nelson taught them a stunning spell. "Swish and Flick! Shout Srupeffy!" told Professor Nelson. Dove was the first person to get that right. She stunned a pixie flying around the room. " , great work! Bring well earned 20 points to Gryffindor!" said Professor Nelson. Rapunzel noticed that she tried not to look too pleased with herself. At the end of the class, Dove was walking down the corridor when she bumped into Jack. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" said Dove while trying to scramble her books However, Dove didn't notice that the person she bumped into was Jack, but Jack noticed it was Dove. "Hey, you're Rapunzel's cousin, aren't you? She told me that you have ice power too. Is that true?" Jack asked. Just than, Merida and Hiccup came by. Merida asked, "What are you doing Jack?!" Hiccup said, "Hey mate, let's go! We're gonna be late!""Um… Just asking Dove something.""Oh, drop it! She is not gonna answer. Do you hear me? She is not gonna-" Rapunzel's sentence was cut off by a soft singsong voice. "Let me speak for myself punzie." They all turned around and saw Dove. "Oh, hey Dove." said Jack. "I didn't know you talked." "I do. I just don't like to." replied Dove. Jack asked, "Do you have ice power?""No, I don't." answered Dove looking terrified. "Punzie told me." Jack started. "No, I do not have ice power." answered Dove sternly and turned to go to Arithmacy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Does she have it?

After sorting, Rapunzel's cousin Dove was the first to go up to the Gryffindor common room. She stood in front of a mirror. She is 14, beautiful and with an average height. She has a long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. Dove is a very shy girl so she didn't want to meet her cousin's friends nor the Gryffindor students. She went up to her dormitory she shared with her only friend, Emma.

The next day, the first thing that Dove had was Defence Against the Dark Arts. She sat with Emma at the back of the class. That's when she caught Rapunzel whispering something to Jack. "Hey, Jack! That's my cousin sitting back there with Emma.""So, she's your cousin. Can you try asking her if she has ice magic at the end of the class?" Jack asked. "Uhh… about that, my cousin is extremely shy and she doesn't talk much." Rapunzel answered back. Just then, Professor Nelson taught them a stunning spell. "Swish and Flick! Stupeffy!" shouted Professor Nelson. Dove was the first person to get that right. She stunned a pixie flying around the room. " Great work! Bring well-earned 20 points to Gryffindor!" said Professor Nelson. Rapunzel noticed that Dove tried not to look too pleased with herself. At the end of the class, Dove was walking down the corridor when she bumped into Jack. "Oh, I'm so sorry…," said Dove while trying to collect her books. However, Dove didn't notice that the person she bumped into was Jack, but Jack noticed it was Dove. "Hey, you're Rapunzel's cousin, aren't you? She told me that you have ice power too. Is that true?" Jack asked. Just then, Merida and Hiccup came by. Merida asked, "What are you doing, Jack?!" Hiccup asked, "Hey mate, let's go! We're gonna be late!""Um… just asking Dove something." "Oh, drop it! She is not going to answer. Do you hear me? She is not going to..." Rapunzel's sentence was cut off by a soft singsong voice. "Let me speak for myself Punzie." They all turned around and saw Dove. "Oh, hey Dove." greeted Jack. "I didn't know you could talk." "I do. I just don't like to." replied Dove. Jack asked, "Do you have ice power?" "No, I don't." answered Dove looking terrified. "Punzie told me." Jack started. "No, I do not have ice power." answered Dove sternly and turned to go to Charms.

**Hi this is 21peach. Hope you loved my 2nd chapter. Busy week and I couldn't update right away. You have to thank my friend Amzoka. She is one of the authors here so read her story too!**


End file.
